


Sleeping Arrangements

by whateverhappens



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Romance, One Shot, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Thirteen x Yaz, it did, thasmin, thirteen x yasmin, wlw, you can't tell me this didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverhappens/pseuds/whateverhappens
Summary: As Yaz stumbled through the motel's bathroom window, muffled words seeped in from the bedroom and a daunting realization hit her. Two beds.In other words: Four people. Two beds. One grandfather. One grandson. And two hopeless gays. Set during Rosa.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Rosa for the hundredth time the other day and felt my soul exit my body upon realizing that the Doctor and Yaz almost certainly shared a bed in Montgomery. The mental and physical toll this takes on a person? Unreal.

As Yaz stumbled through the motel's bathroom window, muffled words seeped in from the bedroom and a daunting realization hit her.

_Two beds._

This wasn’t a factor she’d considered, mostly due to her required absence when the Doctor and Graham booked the room. Not being white in Montgomery, Alabama came with a great deal of challenges and this was a small one that had quickly proven itself to be more trouble than she’d anticipated. Anxiety loomed over Yaz and for the rest of the day she found her thoughts constantly darting back to the likely sleeping arrangements for the duration of their stay.

When they’d all reconvened back in the room that evening, the dreaded conversation finally took place.

“So, two beds. How’re we doing this?” The Doctor asked casually, throwing her hands on her hips.

“Well, makes sense for Ryan and I to share, doesn’t it?” Graham stated matter-of-factly. Ryan gave an unenthused nod, not entirely delighted by the concept but ultimately understanding of it.

“Fine with me, Mr. Jobs. Unless you two lovebirds want to be together,” Ryan teased.

The Doctor scoffed, “Oi, I can tell you right now Banksy doesn’t like the sound of that.” After a brief moment of laughter among the group, the Doctor consulted with Yaz. “You alright with that? Graham with Ryan and you with me?”

Truthfully, Yaz was more than content with that arrangement. Thrilled by it, even. The fact was, she was still sorting through her feelings regarding the Doctor and the thought of having to process everything while laying next to the woman all night (with two other people in the room, no less) was neither particularly comforting nor ideal.

“Yeah, s’fine,” she tried to keep her response calm and short, attempting to disguise her unease. The flash of concern in the Doctor’s eyes and her following response hinted that she might not have come across as collected as she’d hoped.

“I’ll probably be up most of the night researching. I can do that on the floor so I won’t wake you, if you want.” 

This offer caught Yaz unexpectedly and she found words escaping from her mouth before she could register them, “No, that’s alright, I’m a heavy sleeper.”

The Doctor gave her a gentle smile and nodded before turning to sort through the bundle of information they’d gathered on Rosa. By this point, Ryan and Graham and already nested in one of the beds, not even bothering to change clothes before drifting off.

_________________________________________________________________

Yaz had fallen asleep with relative ease despite her initial apprehension. It was the chorus of the boys’ snores that eventually roused her in the middle of the night. She was not a heavy sleeper. Quite the opposite, actually. However, her brain and mouth cared very little about that detail when they decided to blurt those words out earlier.

After desperately shifting positions a few times, she found herself unable to fall back asleep. Yaz could hear pages shuffling quietly next to her and feel soft breaths rise and fall under the sheets. With one more maneuver, she let out a small, frustrated groan. 

“It’ll be a miracle if they make it to morning the way they’re breathing right now,” the Doctor whispered without looking up from the map she’d been studying. 

Yaz let out a hushed laugh and turned to face her. The Doctor was wearing one of Yaz’s old shirts. She’d offered it to the woman when she realized she hadn’t brought any comfortable clothes and the Doctor was unreasonably excited by how soft it was. As Yaz watched her study the bus routes, she noted that the Doctor’s eyelids seemed to be getting heavier and her head drooped further down with each blink.

“Are you actually _tired?_ ”

“Think so, yeah. I don’t sleep much but I haven’t in a solid while... Since I regenerated, actually. I’m probably overdue for a bit of rest.”

“Pretty unfortunate timing, though,” Yaz remarked as an exceptionally loud snore erupted from Ryan.

“If I’m tired enough, I’ll get there,” she chuckled, moving the stack of papers from her lap onto the floor beside the bed.

This entire experience with the Doctor had felt so unexpectedly natural to Yaz. All of her anxiety melted away the moment she climbed into bed at the beginning of the night. _The Doctor was wearing her shirt for heaven’s sake._ The time she’d spent agonizing over it throughout the day seemed absolutely ridiculous to her now. 

The Doctor settled into her pillow facing Yaz before she spoke, “For the record, I’m quite fond of this arrangement. Graham with Ryan and you with me.” 

“I think I am too,” Yaz grinned.

Somehow—without any sort of intent—their hands met under the covers and fingers wove together. After a few moments, the Doctor’s eyes finally rolled shut and her breaths became a deep rhythm. Yaz watched her for a while, basking in what she knew was a rare gift. Eventually, the safety of Doctor’s touch at her fingertips and her steady breathing distracted Yaz from the snores and lulled her back to into a blissful sleep.

_________________________________________________________________

Graham arose just before the sun to use the bathroom. As he passed the girls’ bed, he caught a glimpse of their hands, which were still laced and by this point had surfaced from under the sheets as they slept. He paused for a moment to make certain of what he thought he’d seen. A disappointed frown spread across his face as he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom.

Later that morning, Graham picked up some breakfast and brought it back to the room so the gang could eat together in peace. Ryan flashed him a puzzled look upon finding £10 stashed away in his bag. Graham quickly glanced over to the women. Ryan’s eyes lit up in disbelief at the sight of the Doctor wearing Yaz’s shirt; one hand resting on the young woman’s knee as they picked food off each other’s plates and conversed, completely oblivious of their surroundings. His lips curled into frustratingly smug grin as he tucked the money into his pocket. 

That morning, everyone had managed to find a reason to be thankful for being forced to hide away in a cramped motel room with only two beds in Montgomery, Alabama. Well, everyone except for Graham, that is. 

_For God’s sake_ , he thought, _I’ll never hear the end of this._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I was going with this but I just needed to do _something_ with this very crucial information.


End file.
